Yo (Excuse Me Miss)
by Miss Mango
Summary: Ma-Ti witnesses the romance between Wheeler and Linka day in, day out. What happens when he needs Wheeler's help to win over a girl of his own? Hilarity and romance ensue, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all! So this old-school Chris Brown song came on my playlist and it got me LOLing! I envisioned Ma-Ti having to deal with first dates, girls, and all the awkwardness around it, and that's how this story was born! THIS IS RANDOM, a little different from my usual! But let me know if it tickles your fancy all the same :)

**Yo (Excuse Me Miss) **by Miss Mango

Chapter 1

I can't say I'm not relieved when I spot Wheeler sitting alone in the Commons Room. The redhead is sprawled all over the sofa with a laptop in hand, engrossed in some video game of his. I smile. It's now been four years since Wheeler and I met. At recruitment, I was only twelve years old, and Wheeler sixteen. What struck me most about him was his spontaneity and curious attitude. He wasn't shy in the least, nor intimidated by Hope Island or Gaia. I, on the other hand, was a mess on the inside. Frightened and unaccustomed to so many new things happening all at once. Wheeler came over straight away and taught me some weird hand shake, not before complementing my tribal armband tattoo. His friendliness immediately served to calm me down, like a powerful anti-anxiety drug.

Seeing Wheeler still so carefree after all this time is like a happy reminder that some things never seem to change. I draw solace from that, somehow. Especially now, in my late teen years, where change is a constant part of my everyday reality. Sometimes I miss the days of childhood, now long behind me. Sure, life as an orphan has never been easy for me, but I'm lucky that my path crossed that of the Planeteers and Gaia. They have been like a family to me since day one. With its web of problems, support, laughter, tears, incomprehension, and unconditional acceptance.

Wheeler is my best friend, my mentor in a way. I've forever looked up to him. We play sports together and more recently work out, always having fun. Not to mention our epic video games marathons and staying up to watch horror movies late at night. We've even held junk food contests on that very sofa. The American is easygoing and funny, and even though I appreciate Kwame's serious and dedicated contribution to the team, I personally find myself more in line with Wheeler's personality. Wheeler has even taught me how to shave, among other things, and I cannot help but see him as the older brother I've never had but always wanted.

Plus, it really helps that Wheeler's specialty is _girls_. I need desperate coaching in that area, especially as of late. I'm a naturally shy and insecure boy. Wheeler's brash confidence, on the other hand, is an amazing phenomenon that I'm forever trying to emulate. Women seem to naturally gravitate towards the American, perhaps because he keeps getting more and more fit over the years. He's in-your-face handsome, with a smile that has a high charm factor. I find that getting noticed isn't hard with Wheeler around. Something that definitely comes in handy!

"Hey," I call out, making my way to the center of the room. I plop down on the soft cushions with a sigh, and Wheeler raises his eyes from the screen to examine me quickly.

"What's up, bud?"

"I need your help," I reply, switching my position so that I'm sitting cross-legged and facing the American.

Wheeler pauses his videogame when he hears the troubled tone to my voice. He watches as I run a hand back and forth through my dark as night hair. It did not take long for me to ditch the bowl cut of years prior, and now my hair is cut shorter. I know Wheeler is proud of my transition into manhood; I have to admit I'm turning more into a looker every day. Thanks to Wheeler, I'm following my workout routine religiously. I'm not nearly as lanky as I used to be and am developing solid muscles in the right places. The recent growth spurt sees me towering over the girls, too. I think it subtly serves to remind us all that time is racing by. We are growing up so quickly! Two more years and I will be eighteen. An _adult_, for God's sake!

"Shoot," the American grins, placing the laptop on the nearby table in order to give me his undivided attention. Over the years, he's always tried to be a reference point for me and help me along; as a result, a beautiful bond ties us together. Maybe he's trying to be to me the loving male figure he lacked growing up, since his father has always been emotionally unavailable all his life.

"It's… well… it has to do with… _girls_," I get out laboriously, playing with my fingers in my lap.

"You've come to the right place," smirks Wheeler, not without a touch of arrogance, and he winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes, hamming it up, with a little smile of my own.

"Laugh it up, but that's been one area of my life I've _never_ had problems with," the American gloats, folding his hands behind his head without a care in the world. The solid muscles of his arms flex under his T-shirt.

"Well, I figured, since you _finally _won Linka over, you must be doing something right!"

"_Hey_!" Wheeler makes a face, throwing a pillow at me with considerable force, and I laugh while ducking.

"For your information, Linka's been in love with me for as long as I've been in love with her. She just needed some time to admit it!"

"Sure," I snicker, good-humored.

The epic love tale between the Fire and Wind Planeteers is something that is dear to all our hearts. The two started out on rocky ground, no denying it, with Wheeler forever chasing after the beautiful Russian girl and Linka's endless attempts to avoid him. They fought more than anything at the beginning, getting on each other's nerves and those of the entire team. Then, last year, something changed in their usual, immature relationship. Wheeler pursued her with more insistence, cutting out all other girls from his peripheral vision, and Linka started taking him more seriously. They are now a couple, have been solid for the past year, and the immense joy they bring to each other's lives is evident to all they encounter.

"Anyway," I continue on, shrugging my shoulders. "Remember how I told you I've been in touch with Laura again?"

"Laura Talbot?"

I calmly nod. We met Laura and her father a few years ago on a mission. They were honest, hard-working people. Then, days ago, Laura sent me an e-mail with some recent photos of the family ranch. She was especially proud of all the environmental upgrades they had installed on their extensive land.

I immediately liked the Midwestern American girl, and judging from the last pictures she has sent, she has become even prettier than I remembered. With her long, chestnut hair and hazel eyes, not to mention her engaging way of seeing the world, Laura easily stands out in a crowd.

"You had a thing for the little babe, didn't you?" grins Wheeler, throwing another pillow at me. This time I'm so lost in thoughts of Laura that it hits me full on. The blush on my cheeks serves to confirm Wheeler's hunches and he laughs merrily.

"We have been texting each other since the e-mail, and well, I was thinking of maybe… asking her out?"

Wheeler lets out a whoop and gets up to perform a funny little dance. I hide my face in my hands and wail, not expecting this would turn into some Superbowl party all of a sudden.

"Wheeler, you don't seem to realize that I need serious help here! I mean, what am I going to do? I don't have a clue how to even go about doing it. We haven't seen each other in years. What if she says no?"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out, lil' buddy," Wheeler speaks up while sitting back down, this time closer to me. His face turn slightly more serious.

"You've gotta be cool about this. Confident. Now, what kinda vibes are you gettin' from her?"

"It's been fun connecting with her again. She's smart, and funny, and we always find lots to talk about."

"That's a great starting point," nods Wheeler encouragingly. "But now you need to take it past that. It's one thing texting and talkin' on the phone, that's great and all, but you gotta get a feel for the actual chemistry between you two. That's where dating comes in."

"Her dad is kind of strict from what she tells me, though. What if he doesn't allow her to come out with me? After all, it's not like they know me that well. I'm not even sure he remembers me at all."

Wheeler grins. "Trust me, he'd remember a boy with a monkey on his arm comin' out of a yellow spaceship-type vehicle. You don't see that landing on your farm every day, know what I'm sayin'?"

I laugh and shove him away in annoyance, all in the same breath.

"Wheeler, I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" rebuts the American, putting his hands up. "Don't you worry your little head 'bout a thing. It'll be grand! You'll be irresistible! And you'll have me to thank when you get to second base with her."

"What's second base?" I ask naively and Wheeler groans aloud.

"We have some _serious_ work to do."

The sliding doors open all of a sudden and in through the glass steps Linka. A spontaneous smile creeps over Wheeler's face as he watches her move about the spacious room. It's almost like he forgets all about me sitting beside him for a second.

I immediately pick up on the American's change of mood. My biggest struggle is trying not to meddle in their thoughts too much, something my Heart power easily gives me access to if I so please. Often, I'm completely caught off guard by the waves of happiness they both radiate around each other. I have to admit that sometimes I am fiercely envious of that, and often wonder what it's like to be that much in love with someone.

The beautiful blonde girl is waving at us, seemingly unsure whether to interrupt our session, before Wheeler calls her over. The American lets his eyes run over her gorgeous figure proudly. She is clad in jean shorts and a tank top with wide straps, barefoot and with her hair in a loose braid. Linka just keeps getting more beautiful as time goes on. Even when she's strolling around hand-in-hand with Wheeler, men turn around to look at her; it's a sure bet regardless of where we are in the world. Beauty knows no confines, I guess.

"Here, a girl's perspective on the whole dating thing may help you understand the ordeal better," Wheeler grins brightly at Ma-Ti, before turning to Linka.

The American reaches to take Linka's hand and pulls her down on his lap, where the Russian girl settles without making a fuss. I sometimes still half expect her to smack Wheeler in the face just like the old days, out of habit, but everything has changed since then. Linka is softer, much less uptight. I can tell they are extremely comfortable being so physically close to one another, natural like breathing. I watch as Wheeler's arms circle her waist from behind, holding her to him, and Linka leans back into his frame, content.

"So Ma-Ti's gonna ask Laura out," Wheeler immediately spills the beans to his girlfriend, causing me to flush furiously. I get easily embarrassed about these things.

"Laura Talbot?" Linka pipes up, intrigued, not without a little smile of her own. "That is fantastic, Ma-Ti! She seemed like a very nice girl."

"Most importantly, she's easy on the eyes," Wheeler winks deviously at me, winning a light smack from Linka on the arm.

"Yankee, do not taint him, _please_! He is still innocent and sweet," Linka pouts, and I cover my face with my hands for the second time today.

"Are you saying that _I_ am neither innocent nor sweet?" Wheeler remarks, searching her eyes, using his most angelic tone of voice.

Linka rolls her eyes skywards, then reaches to pat me on the arm instead.

"_Anyway_, Ma-Ti, what do you have planned for your first date with Laura?"

I know I have a pained look on my face as I think this through.

"A little help?" I finally cave, eying Wheeler as if he is a lifeline out at sea.

"Why are you trippin', Ma-Ti? All you have to do is call her up and say '_babe, I'm takin' you out to Coney Island on Friday. Wear something cute_.' Easy as pie!"

I watch Linka's face first become animated by exasperation at Wheeler's outrageous expressions, before she breaks into a ready smile.

"That is actually a great idea! Coney Island is beautiful. You will not run out of things to do or talk about, and you will not get so nervous in such a fun, casual environment."

"Plus, we know it works," concurs cheerfully Wheeler, "because that's where Linka and I went on our first date together."

"Really?" I ask, my interest piqued, and I forget my troubles for just a moment.

"Let us say that it was our first outing _alone_ together without the rest of the team tagging along," Linka laughs a little.

"So no interruptions!" joins in Wheeler.

"Guys, that sounds like a good plan! I just hope her dad allows her to go."

Wheeler shrugs and offers a ready response. "Tell Laura that if it gives her dad more peace of mind, Linka and I will come along to chaperone you. What he doesn't have to know is that once we're there, we'll split up and give you two kids all the privacy you want!"

"And, if you find that you need our help or advice on anything, we will be close enough for you to contact us," Linka offers kindly, squeezing my hand affectionately.

All I can do is give her a heartfelt smile in turn. "Thank you. I will go call her right now!"

"Just remember, be cool and don't sound too desperate," Wheeler offers, winning him an elbow in the ribs from Linka.

"Ma-Ti, do not listen to him! Just be yourself and she will surely be impressed."

I flash them both a grin, feeling less nervous than I was before. Knowing how to initiate the first crucial approach seems to take a huge weight off my chest. I'm very grateful that I can rely on my two best friends right now, on their insights. If luck is on my side, the amusement park will bring me and Laura closer together, just as it did Wheeler and Linka. If it's anything like it was for the Fire and Wind bearers, then I can't hope for a better resolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day is beautiful and bright, the cloudless sky an open, sapphire canvas before us. Wheeler holds on tightly to Linka's hand as they snake their way through considerable crowds of people, and I follow them. Coney Island is filled with the fattening scents of cotton candy and sugar donuts, reminiscent of the best part of childhood all together. Everyone around me is smiling and concentrated on having fun, and the positive nature of it serves to ease my nerves.

Laura is meeting us here, since her father was intent on dropping her off himself. I am about to turn to my friends to say something, but I stop once I notice they are locked in a moment of theirs. Wheeler is watching mesmerized as the slight breeze plays with Linka's long, golden locks, before his eyes travel to her full lips. He never seems to tire of attentively appraising his treasure, and being on Coney Island together again probably increases his romantic mood all the more.

Wheeler leans in to whisper something to her ear, the gesture intimate and affectionate. Linka proceeds to shove him away playfully, but a ready smile is gracing her lips. There is an unspoken understanding between them that is baffling to all others surrounding them. These two make it look _too_ easy to be in love!

"So, any last minute words of advice?" I teasingly call to Wheeler, but really, I'm hoping he will give me a detailed account of how to make Laura fall for me the way he did with Linka. Nervous butterflies are suddenly assaulting my stomach. I want this to go right.

Wheeler turns to me and pats me on the back. "First of all, get that 'deer in the headlights' look off your face!"

We all laugh and the tension eases a bit.

"You can tell a lot by the way a girl dresses up for the first date, you know," Wheeler goes on, and I nod, even though I am not completely sure what he means.

"The little details here and there make all the difference. She'll have spent some time on herself to make sure you notice her, but not in an obvious, in-your-face provocative way."

A wailing child is reaching for a balloon that is heading skywards, and we all watch him before Linka turns to the redhead beside her.

"I did not know there was this great psychology behind it," teases the pretty blonde. She adjusts the small purse on her shoulder and glances at her boyfriend sideways. "It is not like boys are _that_ observant in the first place. I bet you do not even remember what I was wearing on our first date."

"I'm hurt," Wheeler readily remarks, offering her an exaggerated pout. "I would never forget something that beautiful."

The American pulls her closer, impeding Linka from leaving the circle of his arms. One hand is behind her head, the other at the small of her back, holding her firmly in place. His lips are mere inches from hers. Linka's glance is curious for him, but she does not utter a single word. Their eyes are intent on caressing each other's facial features, and just like that, they are catapulted back into their amorous universe for two.

"Back then, you didn't let your hair down as often as you do now, so the best treat that day was seeing it frame your face freely. It was like a golden halo about you. I knew I wasn't the only one staring at you like a lovesick fool."

Linka's cheeks are coloring pink at his intimate tone of voice, but Wheeler has every intention of continuing. I hear every single shade of love his voice is carrying along with his words.

"My attention kept fallin' on your mouth because you were wearing this type of gloss on your lips, and all I could think about was kissing you. I just wanted to steal you away someplace and kiss you for days, babe. You had on a black dress with tiny flowers on it. I remember it so well because I wanted to rip it off you very badly."

It is now my turn to blush, but Linka simply laughs out loud.

"Was I such a distraction for you, Yankee?"

"_God_, yes," admits the redhead, nearly touching his lips to hers. "The thing with you is that you make everything so damn sexy. That dress would have looked normal on any other girl, nice, sure, but on _you_! _Wow_! Let's just say I had very good dreams that night, especially of your legs."

Linka wraps her arms around his neck, and I can swear she rubs her body up against his, momentarily forgetting the world surrounding them, including me.

"Well, then, I owe you an apology. You were _indeed _paying attention."

Wheeler needs no other encouragement. His mouth closes the gap between them, swiftly coaxing Linka into kissing him back. In a matter of moments, they have lost themselves in one another as is typical of them.

I turn my eyes from them, and it is then that I spot Laura in the distance. She is looking around in order to find our agreed upon meeting point, and I instinctively raise my arm to wave, wanting to get her attention. I am selfishly glad her father has left her side. Having to deal with him now would be too much in my agitated state of mind.

"Guys, here comes Laura!" I call out to my friends, trying to bring them back to this dimension. With great reluctance, I see Wheeler pulling away from his other half.

"We'll most definitely continue that when we're alone later, babe," he whispers huskily to Linka, placing a tiny kiss on the corner of her mouth. It wins him a small moan from the pretty Russian girl, and she blinks her jade eyes up at him with a lazy smile.

"We gotta make sure Ma-Ti's gettin' some action as well, poor bastard."

"Wheeler, _bozhe moi_!"

I blush and decide to ignore them both momentarily. Fortunately, it is easy to do as Laura draws closer. She has spotted me and her smile is wide, sincere. I think she is very pretty; time has turned her into a woman since the last time I saw her. Her hair is thick and wonderful, half pulled back by delicate clips. She is wearing jeans and a beautiful flowing top the same color as the sky. The cut of it draws my attention, but I force my eyes back to her face, to safer territory.

She hugs me briefly, then shakes hands with Wheeler and Linka. The four of us talk for about fifteen minutes together while we walk around, catching up. Then, I notice that Wheeler and Linka have fallen behind Laura and I. It is surely no coincidence, although done very subtly. I know they want Laura and I to have some privacy and get more into our date.

I do not know how long Laura and I walk around, just getting reacquainted with each other and laughing. She is very bright and loves to talk, and I love the way her eyes rest on my face thoughtfully as she listens. I think Wheeler would say that we are "hitting it off".

It is nearly sunset by the time we reach the games section, pacing comfortably, commenting on all the lovable prizes behind the counters. There are enormous and very colorful stuffed animals to be won.

The next thing I know, Linka materializes, and she asks Laura to accompany her to the ladies room. I watch as the two girls distance themselves arm in arm, talking amicably.

Soon after, Wheeler is on me like a vulture on a carcass in the desert. He slings an arm around my neck, giving me little time to recover from the ambush. All I can do is look up at my older friend a little anxiously.

"Tell me how awesome it's going, lil' buddy!"

"Thankfully, everything is going smoother than I thought!" I beam, my eyes surely alight, and Wheeler pats me on the back.

"Of course, why wouldn't it? You look great, she's clearly into you, nothing can stop you guys from having a successful first date!"

As part of my attire, I have carefully selected a crisp, white Nike shirt and new jeans, with some cool sneakers approved by Wheeler. The only give away to my stylish and confident exterior is probably my shy smile. Little I can do about that.

"Now, listen," Wheeler is saying, distracting me from my thoughts. I give him my full attention.

"The time has come for you to make a move. Don't freak out, you ain't gotta do nothin' huge at this stage, but you gotta get a little more physical. So when Laura comes back here, take her to that stand with the basketball game. Let her try the first shot. Unless she's, like, head of the basketball team, you can help her better her second shot. Let's not forget you _rock_ at basketball because I taught you everything I know. So just get behind her, put your arms around her, and help her aim the ball. Got it?"

I nod, although unsurely. This is one of those times when Wheeler's smug confidence dwarfs my sense of self. This type of thing comes very easily to him. It is not so simple for me. I take a deep breath before providing a reply.

"Sounds easy enough… but I'm nervous! What if she moves away… or gets offended?"

"You can't pull this off without confidence," Wheeler warns, eyes serious. "Girls love a guy who's able to take control. Makes them feel more at ease, secure. It's also a good way to judge her reaction to you being close to her. If she blushes or smiles or kinda lingers in your arms, _bingo_!"

I swallow a lump in my throat. What Wheeler says makes a lot of sense, but it cannot be as easy as he claims! Unfortunately, I have no time to recover because Laura and Linka are heading in our direction, and Wheeler is all but pushing me towards them.

"Now go, you'll thank me later."

_Easy for him to say_, I think, a little perturbed, _he's already got a gorgeous girlfriend_! My stomach is doing somersaults as I approach Laura, but I manage to lead her along with a smile all the same.

I cannot help but hear the exchange between Wheeler and Linka as they tag along behind us, and pray that Laura does not pay attention to them through her happy chatter.

"Did that give you enough time to talk to Ma-Ti?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he was going about it the right way, ya know?"

"There is no _wrong_ way, Yankee! He is simply going to use the _Ma-Ti_ way."

"That's synonymous, babe."

"_Bozhe moi_! At least you used a sophisticated word."

I decide to tune them out completely as Laura and I head towards the game Wheeler has suggested. I propose we try it. Laura agrees good-naturedly, even though I can tell that she is not a very sporty type of girl by what I know about her. She is outdoorsy and loves animals and riding horses, but that's the extent of it. I go on to offer her the first shot. My manners win me a bright smile from Laura.

I actually feel guilty that I am internally cheering when she misses the first shot, the ball bouncing back off the rim with a _thump_. This is my cue to move in!

"Here," I offer with a smile, taking the second ball and nearing her. I place myself behind Laura and extend my arms alongside hers as she gets ready to aim again. For a moment, I forget everything around us. No sounds, not even the wind, distract me. All I feel is the warmth of Laura's body and the scent of vanilla emanating from her skin. I make the mistake of looking at her lips, so close and inviting, and freeze for a moment. She's smiling warmly up at me, not minding the contact in the least bit from what I can tell. At least, I hope so.

The rude snicker of the game operator brings me back to reality. I nearly blush when I understand that the man has picked up on my trick. Must be a popular thing that goes on around his stand. I force my attention back to basketball, sports, all those wonderful _safe_ topics, and my guiding actions help the ball swish effortlessly through the net.

Laura claps her hands together, clearly excited, and gives me a winning smile. She moves out of my half embrace when the operator offers her a small orange bear as a prize. She squeals, delighted, and stands up on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek.

"He will be our team mascot!" she winks up at me, as she cuddles the bear close to her chest.

I grin back at her, my heart racing. I do not mind if she picks up on the effect she has on me. I am happy, and it's fine by me if the whole world knows about it! The irony of it is not lost on me. Usually, it is me who can read everyone's feelings in the room!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The date does not end with fireworks or other nonsense. Laura simply hugs me like she first did upon seeing me, and we agree to call each other the next day. I am satisfied with the results, it is all I wanted in the end. To get to know Laura better, catch up on lost time, and spend time doing something fun and relaxing.

Even though Wheeler and Linka have witnessed most of my time with Laura, they still grill me on details, and Wheeler teases me here and there. But I'm a good sport about it and let them be amused by my first date all they want.

It is later than we think and we agree to spend the night here. We have already eaten in the amusement park, hamburgers and hot dogs, so none of us want to sit down to dinner. We book two rooms, next to each other, and while Wheeler and Linka want to hit the bar downstairs for some dancing, I decide to turn in for the night. I don't want to be around large crowds of people right now. I want to be alone with my thoughts of Laura a while longer.

While Linka is changing, Wheeler and I linger in the hallway of the hotel, passing judgment of the day gone by.

"So you don't think texting her right now is a good idea?"

"Too soon. Give her the chance to miss you, at least!"

"But I just wanted to let her know what a nice time I had with her."

"Girls don't like to be stifled. Give her room to work out her own feelings about today."

"Are there ever any exceptions to your rules?"

"Nope," laughs Wheeler. "You just gotta play it cool."

I open my mouth to reply something, but the sound of the door opening and Linka stepping out silences me. She has brushed out her long hair until it shines down her back like spun gold, and her eyes are more made up, giving her a sensual look. Linka's figure looks stunning in a curve-hugging emerald dress, and her high heels add a touch of class. I know I've lost Wheeler for the remainder of the night, he will be of no use to me any longer, because Linka is beyond gorgeous and she is _his_. As if to prove my theory right, he barely acknowledges my presence as they head towards the elevator together. He has eyes only for her, but I wave anyway, letting them go be with one another without me tagging along.

I retreat to my room and collapse on the bed, reaching for the remote control. I turn on the television and try to focus on some late show as I prop myself up on two pillows, but my mind wanders. I check my phone in my pocket for the third or fourth time that evening, but there are no messages. I sigh, tapping the display impatiently. Would it really hurt to tell Laura how much I enjoyed her company today? Wheeler knows his dating stuff, sure, no one is arguing there! But maybe his ways are different than mine. I like to think I'm more spontaneous, more sincere. I don't like to play games, especially psychological ones. I don't want Laura to think I'm this cool, confident guy; I want her to know _me_ and what _I_ feel.

I realize that I have spent more than an hour arguing mentally with myself, and I sigh. Finally, I pick up my phone and send Laura a text. Something short, sweet, and from the heart. As I wait for a response, I realize that she may have already gone to sleep, since it is past midnight. She's surely not as energized as I am, filled with such giddy, nervous energy I fear I may not sleep at all tonight!

I get up to use the bathroom, then undress and turn off the lights as I get into bed. I check my phone again, but quickly replace it on the nightstand once I see there are no messages to be read. Intent on falling asleep, I close my eyes, now wishing I had followed Wheeler's advice instead. Maybe I have scared Laura with my message, perhaps it was too soon for me to make contact. Maybe from now on she'll make it a habit to ignore me.

I scare myself with these kinds of thoughts for at least another hour, and sleep continues to elude me. More time passes, and I hear the door next to mine opening and then closing, accompanied by low murmuring voices. Wheeler and Linka have called it a night, it seems. I shift in my bed, turning on my back, and stare at the ceiling. I wonder if Laura is having similar troubles falling asleep.

I am conceded a few more minutes alone with my thoughts before I hear a sound coming from next door. At first, I am not sure about its nature, so I try listening closer to pick up what it is. _Moans_. I panic, wishing I had not made the effort to listen so attentively, for now it is impossible _not_ to hear them. It is Linka, and the frequency of the encouraging, purring sounds she's making is steadily increasing. In vain, I try my hardest to fill my mind with anything other than what I'm hearing. It's impossible. The sound is louder now, the moans strung more closely together. Urgent. Filled with unintelligible need. I grab two pillows and hold them against my head, trying to block out the sound. I clear my mind, praying to God I will not pick up on her _feelings_ right now, and breathe steadily until the noise peaks several times over, then stops. Finally! I have never been more grateful.

I weakly release the pillows I have been using as ear plugs, my arms numb from the strain. Once silence reigns supreme again, I turn on my side and close my eyes. My mind does not want to dwell on what Wheeler was _doing_ to make her lose control so, _especially_ because it's Linka! She's the Queen of Self-Control! Even though I would have preferred not to have listened in on this very private, uhmm, _moment_ of theirs, Wheeler's coolness level has just risen to an all-time high in my mind. Will I ever know so much about sex, what to _do _with a girl?

I get distracted from my ludicrous thoughts, but not in the good way I was hoping. I hear Linka again, her long deep moans that make me reach for the pillows once more. The sounds are much louder than before, and she is all at once out of breath yet nearly screaming. Again and again, never ending. I am breathing deeply as if I am practicing Yoga moves, then swiftly take off my ring, scared of its mystical power that connects me with people's minds and emotions. Surely this is private for Linka! Then, why can't she turn it down somehow?!

I fear she is never going to stop, and sweat is rolling off my brow. I don't want to violate their privacy more than I already have! _Sweet Lord, help me!_ But instead, the crescendo of Linka's moans is now accompanied by Wheeler's, perfectly synchronized to one another. His are low and guttural compared to her shrill and more desperate ones. I spend the next few minutes singing to myself old-school Saturday-morning cartoons theme songs to block them out. _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Go, go Power Rangers!_, my mind is screaming at the top of its lungs, over and over again.

Wheeler and Linka are insistent, however, and I nearly cry with relief once it's over. '_Please_, let it be over', I pray, looking skywards. I pull the sheets over me as if to block out the dark night, and I promise myself I will _never_ again get a room next to those two. I am forever glad that we have very separate huts on Hope Island, where this can't happen to me. I realize I am strained, it took all my mental energy to block out their internal selves from pouring into my brain.

When I do feel those emotions one day, I want them to be my _own_, not copies of other people's intense pleasure. Especially when those people are like _family_ to me! Sure, it's nice to know that two people can give each other such strong sensations. And it's fantastic to know those same people are deeply in love with each other, it makes it all the more real, but I decide I've already discovered _too much_ for one evening for my taste. Ignorance really is bliss, then!

I fall in a dreamless sleep and welcome unconsciousness, where things are blessedly _silent_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, even though I can barely make eye contact with either Wheeler or Linka at breakfast, I have my own reasons to be happy. I woke up to a message from Laura! Basically, she fell asleep before seeing my message last night, but she concurred that our time together was indeed special. I feel excited and relieved all at once!

It only takes a few days for us to organize another outing together. She asks me to go to her hometown for dinner and a movie, and I happily comply. Until Wheeler informs me that I should try sneaking in a kiss at the movies, and that brings fits of nervousness to my stomach. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet! I mean, I want to, of course, but since I have never kissed anybody before, it comes with its own fair share of nerves.

The American drops me off with an exaggerated wink, which I ignore, and I forget all about him once I see Laura. She is wearing a very pretty dress with boots. She takes me on a tour of downtown, before we decide to stop and have dinner. I am myself again, not so frightened, and focus on just enjoying our time together. Laura surprises me by claiming that her father does not mind our outings. Apparently, he views me as "a responsible and conscientious young man", since he is an avid supporter of our work, and I all but beam at her. Everything seems to be going perfect for us, and I suddenly have visions of destiny and the future together.

The movie theatre is not very crowded, and we choose to sit further back. We've selected a comedy, but I already know I won't be able to focus too much with Laura sitting so close to me. I can sense her pleasant scent and her rhythmic breathing, and it's very distracting, although in a good way. When the movie starts, I know I'm not the only one who's sidetracked. Laura smiles at me in the dim light of the room, and she cautiously takes my hand. I gulp, trying to channel Wheeler in my mind and what he would do in my place. Something smooth, no doubt. So I take in a deep breath, then move to tuck a strand of Laura's hair behind her ear delicately.

"You're beautiful," I blurt out, my brain a puddle of messy mush. But before I can curse myself for my straightforwardness, Laura blinks up at me with a wide smile. She nears me, and before I can fully make out what is happening, her lips are brushing against mine and she is kissing me. I freeze for a moment, but it does not take me long to follow her movements. It is natural and addicting, and she does not seem to mind that I'm still only learning. She is patient, and sighs happily into me, deepening the contact. Both hot and cold shivers take hold of my body, my nerve endings standing on attention, and the sensations are incredible.

We spend a few minutes like this before pulling away. We are smiling at each other, and I caress her cheek lightly.

"_Wow_," I whisper in awe, and Laura giggles a little. "That was kind of… my first kiss."

"Well, you're the first boy I've gone out with," Laura replies, delighting me with her confession. I'm so glad we're in the same boat somehow! It makes our connection all the more special.

"You are a very good kisser, though," I disclose, and am glad she cannot see the blush on my cheeks as I say this.

"Thanks!"

There is a pause, then I hear Laura sigh. Her expression has changed and I detect a hint of worry on her features.

"What's wrong?" I ask, picking up on her change of mood, hoping I have not done anything to spoil this magical moment.

"Ma-Ti, I like you. And… well, I want to be honest with you," Laura replies, shifting in her seat so that she is better facing me.

"What I've just said is true, I've never had a boyfriend before. But I've had… a _physical_ relationship, I guess you could say, with someone in the summer."

I forget to breathe for a moment, then blink blankly at the girl before me.

"What… what do you mean? I'm not sure I understand, Laura."

Laura sighs and runs a hand through her long tresses. "My dad hired someone in June to help us out on the farm temporarily, a college student. There is a lot to do in the summertime and my dad can't do it alone. Since school was out, I spent a lot of time on the farm, as well, trying to help out with the animals, at least. Me and this college guy were seeing a lot of each other, day in and day out, and as my dad started trusting him more and more with the work to be done, he'd go out to run errands, often leaving us alone together. I guess one thing led to another as we got to know each other better, and we started, you know, being _intimate_, I guess. We both knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, he'd go back to college once September rolled around, I'd go back to high school, and our worlds would become incompatible once more. He was twenty-three and I was sixteen, I knew from the start that it would never be a serious thing between us. Not to mention my dad would kill me! So we didn't promise each other anything, we just enjoyed our time together. I was never in love with him, nor was he with me, so I wasn't that surprised when he didn't even issue a proper goodbye upon leaving. We'll likely never see each other again. But I can't erase what happened, and I can't say that I regret it, either. You're the first person I've told."

I honestly don't know what to reply. I feel like I need oiling. Everything Laura has told me is like a heavy meal that I can't digest properly, sitting on my stomach like a dead weight. I'm not sure what other words we exchange before we finally get back to the movie, and I'm very glad I don't have to say anything else. The rest of the night is like a blur to me, and my thoughts are jumbled, like a ball of yarn that has fallen prey to a zealous cat.

I can't even remember how I make it back to the Geo-Cruiser once the night is over, only that I'm glad it's Gi picking me up and not Wheeler, since I'm not ready to talk about what just happened on my second date. Gi is happily blabbing about the things she has purchased in the city, and I tune her out effortlessly.

When I make it to the Commons Room, it is probably close to midnight, but I can't be sure. I feel like I'm underwater, things are not so clear to me in my state of mind. I take note that Wheeler and Linka are watching television together, cuddled on the sofa. Linka is leaning into him, her legs resting on the cushions, and Wheeler's hands are tangled in her hair. I tell myself it is not fair to be jealous of them. They've gone through a lot in order to be together like this. It wasn't easy for them in the beginning. I still remember the number of times I tried to cheer Wheeler up when things between him and Linka seemed hopeless. None of us were certain they would ever make it past the "teenage crush" phase, mainly because of how different they are as people. Linka is mature and stubborn, dedicated and precise, while Wheeler is overly laid-back and fluid. Somehow, they've made it work, though, and it's incredible to see that both of them have adopted the best traits of the other's personality. They are a good influence on each other that way.

Wheeler sees me standing there just observing them, and he raises his hand in greeting. I feel a little foolish at having been caught staring, and take tiny steps towards them.

"Hey, bud! How'd it go?"

I collapse on the armchair and turn to the movie they've been watching. It is Wheeler's choice this time, I conclude, blinking at the massacre of upturned and flaming cars in the background while some police chase is happening.

"Fine," I shrug, but I know I sound unconvincing. Not to mention my voice is touched by a slight note of anger even I don't fully understand.

I see Wheeler and Linka exchange a quick look. Then, Linka disentangles herself from her boyfriend and sits up straighter.

"I think I will head off to bed," she voices, trying to make it sound casual. She quickly reaches up to give Wheeler a kiss, and he lets go of her hand as she stands up.

"Good night, Ma-Ti," Linka smiles at me, bending down to kiss my cheek on her way out.

"Good night," I murmur in reply, and we watch her exit. Her attempt to leave me alone with Wheeler is not very subtle, but it touches me. She knows I need to talk to my older brother in private to get whatever it is off my chest. Only, I'm not sure I _want_ to. Whatever happened with Laura tonight just confused me, left my head reeling. It makes me question my values and what I want.

"Soooo?" Wheeler asks, and I can tell that curiosity is nearly killing him. Patience is not his forte. He moves so that he's perched on the edge of the sofa, in order to better examine my face.

"I got my first kiss, if that's what you are wondering."

Wheeler grins and claps his hands. "All right!"

When I don't add anything else, the smile dies on his lips, and his eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Something tells me it wasn't what you were hoping?"

I sigh, and run a hand back and forth through my hair, exasperated, willing my thoughts to make sense.

"The kiss was great and all…"

"But…?"

"It wasn't _her_ first kiss," I let out suddenly, shaking my head a little. "It wasn't her first _anything_!"

"Okay, okay, time out, lil' buddy! You _do_ know she's a seventeen-year-old American girl, right? It's not surprising that she's kissed someone else before."

I roll my eyes, massaging my temples. I both want to talk about this _and _run away from this conversation all at once.

"But there's more and that's why you're upset," Wheeler guesses, and I hate his ability to read me so well right now. Even if talking about it is bothering me on some level, I know it's what I need to do to feel better and get some perspective.

I decide to spill out the crude truth without sugar-coating it. "She's had sex, and it wasn't while she was in a serious relationship or anything!"

Wheeler blinks, sitting up straighter now. He seems shocked by the news, just as I was when I learned of it. Maybe all of us had this warped image of Laura as the sweet, innocent farm girl who's the pride and joy of her widowed father.

"I never would have pegged her as the one-night stand type."

"I almost wish it was like that, I swear!" I readily remark, realizing how lunar the whole situation sounds. Like from outer space. Definitely not something that's part of my world.

"You're scaring me, Ma-Ti! Spill the freakin' beans, already!"

"She spent the entire summer sneaking around with this college guy her father hired on the farm. Neither of them wanted a relationship, they both knew it was a summer fling sort of a thing."

Wheeler's mouth formed a little "o" and his blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Damn, that sounds like some amateur porn movie shit! The barnyard and the hired help with the underage farmer's daughter. That's… that's _something_. Shit!"

Everything sort of collapses around me at Wheeler's words, because they convey the same sense of dirtiness I am feeling. I know I shouldn't judge other people's lifestyles, everyone's free to choose how they want to live, but it's not so easy to do when it hits so close to home.

"It's not just me, then, right?" I ask, holding my head in my hands, stealing a peek at Wheeler. "It is… _weird_, in a sense? The mental images are definitely making me uncomfortable. I mean, she's so young!"

"I don't know, man, maybe you're talking to the wrong guy about this," shrugs Wheeler, sitting back and letting his head rest on the sofa. "I lost my virginity at fourteen and didn't exactly stop after that. The girls I was with were Laura's age. Maybe it's not that weird for me, given where I come from and all."

"Yes, but you're a guy!"

He arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. "That's kind of a double standard. Don't let the girls hear you said that!"

I groan, but silently agree that both Linka and Gi would kick my butt if they were present!

"Maybe I'm old fashioned, then!" I let out, throwing my hands up in the air.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, dude," Wheeler nods calmly. "You just gotta figure out if you can live with Laura's past. It sounds like maybe you want a more 'traditional' girl."

"I… don't know," I sigh, and I lean back into the chair, suddenly exhausted. "I grew up with very different values, and of course they are going to color everything I experience a certain way. In my village, a marriage between a man and a woman was seen as a sacred union. Both people were giving each other to the other person for the first time. My parents, God rest their souls, had only ever been with each other. And they were so happy together, they adored one other until the end. I realize these may be old notions for today's age. Especially in America, as you say."

"What you're sayin' is deep, Ma-Ti, really, and there _are_ other people out there who are searching for the exact same things you are describing," Wheeler says, folding his hands behind his head and looking at me. "There's nothing wrong with wanting someone who takes relationships and sex and intimacy seriously."

Times like these make me realize that Wheeler has matured considerably. His tone of voice aims to comfort me and I am very glad that I can confide in him, after all. I feel better about the way I reacted to Laura's confession now.

"So you don't think I am blowing things out of proportion? But… what do I do now? What would _you_ have done had Linka said such a thing to you in the beginning of your relationship?"

Wheeler takes a moment before he is ready to offer a response.

"I don't know, man. It's a tough call. I'm the first guy Linka's ever been with, so if anything, she had to accept _my _shady past. I mean, I had a girlfriend before becoming a Planeteer and I'd had a few one-night stands before that, hooking up with girls at parties, that sorta thing. But, you know, and I told Linka this, if I had known that she would one day be a part of my life, I wouldn't have done a lot of the things I did. I would have chosen to be with just her. For real, I don't care if it sounds cliché or whatever. Because there's no comparison, it's like trying to match up bronze to… freakin' _platinum_! No, scratch that, _diamonds_."

I give a little smile at the passionate glint in his eyes, warmed by the feelings he is emanating. I don't need my Power to figure out how much Wheeler loves Linka, and that lights up a flicker of hope in my heart. If both of them have reached this destination of profound devotion to each other, despite each of their past, who is to say that Laura and I cannot get there someday?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I take a few days to think through my feelings, my reactions, and my expectations. Laura has texted me several times, but I have told her I would get back to her at a later time, that I was busy. I feel guilty about the half lie, since we are on the Island _not _working, but I console myself by thinking that I am taking the due time to think about something that is of great importance.

I realize that I miss Laura, and I deduce that I very much like her. We click well together and I like everything about her so far, even though I'm not crazy about her secret confession. The others can tell that I have a lot on my mind, and they are respecting my personal space. Wheeler gives me long looks but does not try to initiate conversation unless I do first, and I am very thankful for their indirect support and discretion.

The sun's trajectory across the sky lets me know it is late afternoon, but the heat is still pleasant on my skin. I am sitting on a towel, watching the others play beach volley on the golden sand. Wheeler is making a big show of his winning streak alongside Linka, and Kwame and Gi can only appease him on the other side of the net. Their carefree antics lull my deep thoughts for a while, and I watch them in comfortable silence.

Moments pass before Linka has had enough, and now Wheeler wants Kwame and Gi to take him on. He claims he can still beat them.

Linka's towel is positioned beside my own, and she sits down to take a drink of water.

"You do not want to play, Ma-Ti? Wheeler is in need of a partner," the Russian girl turns to me with a beautiful smile, as she lifts her arms to readjust the blonde ponytail that is falling messily all over her shoulders.

"His ego will keep him good company," I laugh with a shrug, and Linka joins along.

"No doubt about that."

She gathers her knees to her chest and turns to look at me. Her green eyes are like a peaceful countryside, and her skin has touches of a golden tan. She adjusts the strap of a sky-blue bikini on her shoulder before she speaks.

"You are okay, Ma-Ti? You have been spending quite a bit of time alone with your thoughts lately. If you feel like talking about anything, I am here to listen."

The way she says this is so loving it's very hard to refuse her offer. I am still amazed at how much more softer Linka is since she and Wheeler are an item. She is not so uptight about her emotions or expressing them, even though I know this has been a major work-in-progress for her. I also see massive signs of personal growth in her, and I'm suddenly very proud of both my friends.

"Thanks, Linka," I nod with a little smile. I let some sand run through my fingers, playing with its texture, before I turn to her again.

"Do you mind if I ask you something that's a little private?"

She shakes her head and gives me her full attention. In the distance, Wheeler is celebrating another high score, but we both ignore him for the moment.

"When you and Wheeler decided to, uhm, _be together_, I mean, physically, was that… was that hard for you, knowing that he'd been with someone else before?"

Linka gives my delicate question the right amount of reflection, and her attention magnetically moves to Wheeler, who's laughing at something Gi is saying over the net.

"_Da_," she replies with a light nod. "It is difficult to describe, and it sounds very silly, but it made me jealous, and a little insecure, too. The mere _thought_ of him being that close to someone else is very unpleasant for me. I do not like to think about it too much. I was nervous because I thought he would have a reference point, and that I would surely fail in comparison. It was this new thing for me, while he was experienced at it; I did a very good job of scaring myself with visions that it would never work between us, that he would just run away in the end. Of course, Wheeler could tell that I was mentally tormenting myself, and he did everything he could to make me feel at ease. He was very gentle. He was able to make me _feel_ the love he had for me, and I felt very treasured. In the end, I am very glad that he was my first time because it was… _wonderful_. Wheeler often tells me he wishes he had waited for me, and I know he means it."

"We all know he is a very bad liar," I gently laugh, and Linka offers me a smile.

"The main point is that no one is able to change their past, Ma-Ti. What Wheeler went through, well, all those things happened before we were together, so I cannot hold them against him. And if I had, I would be missing out on what we have now. I was always very skeptical of romance and relationships. But now that I am living that sentiment… it is something _amazing_, and I think that everyone in the world deserves a chance at it. Love changes your perspective on many things… I think it has the power to better you."

I watch enraptured as her eyes sweep over Wheeler lovingly. As if the American can sense her glance on him, he turns around and gives her a wide smile, followed by a wink. He then goes on to serve Gi a power ball that nearly takes her out, and the Asian girl starts shaking her fist at him in reprimand.

"I am not saying it is always perfect," Linka turns to me with a patient smile. "Some days you have to work harder at it than others. But it is worth it when the other person makes you feel loved, cherished, important, and you are able to mirror those same feelings back at them. This special energy gets created between you two, and you suddenly feel like you cannot live without it. That you do not need anything else."

I absorb her words in silence, and our eyes move to the sun that is nearly setting. I am very glad I have talked to Linka; her perspective has given me much to mull over. I feel like she understands my situation better because she has lived through it and conquered it.

"Babe!"

Wheeler's voice distracts both of us from our musings, and I hear him asking her to go swimming with him. Linka turns to me and gives me a small smile as if to encourage me, and soon she's up to join the American. As soon as she nears him, Wheeler picks her up in one swift motion, throwing her over one shoulder and heading over to the water. Linka is laughing and shrieking, her hair falling over her head in golden waves as she dangles helplessly from Wheeler's arms. And moments later they are in, swimming and splashing and laughing together, the picture of bliss. I tell myself that there is no greater spectacle than love lived out, and my thoughts drift to Laura.

I now know what I have to do.

* * *

I have brought Wheeler and Linka along as moral support, but also to keep Laura's father occupied. I know I will need some alone time with his daughter. The older man is enthused by our showy entrance, and I hear him offering Wheeler and Linka a tour of the renovated ranch grounds, followed by refreshments back at the house.

As for me, I am heading off in search of Laura. Her father said she should be grooming the horses, and so the stables are my destination. My pace is almost as fast as my heartbeat, and I make it there in no time.

The wooden doors open before me and the smell of hay engulfs my senses. The lighting is muted and there is a spotted dog having a siesta in a corner near the entrance. I spot Laura; she is using a brush on a chocolate mare, her face serene as she works. Laura's long hair is braided and she's clad in jeans with a matching vest. She doesn't hear me until I am nearly beside her, and she gives a little jump as I lift my hand to the horse's graceful head. There is a gentle murmur in my head, a soft rush, and the horse gives a little whine before rubbing up against my palm.

"Ma-Ti!" Laura is gaping at me, watching me stunned as I interact with the horse in my own special way.

"She likes me, but she prefers your touch," I disclose with a small smile, and the horse neighs under my touch as if to add to my words. "She is happy here."

Laura smiles in response, and lifts her hand to caress the horse in turn.

"You have such an amazing gift."

"I wish I were as good at reading people," I sigh, and Laura stops mid movement to examine me.

"I was starting to think I had scared you off for good," Laura softly replies, shaking her head a little. She replaces her grooming tools neatly, then turns to lean back against the wooden poles that section off the stable.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out, before I take a deep breath and try to better articulate my feelings. "That is the last thing I wanted you to think, Laura. I don't really know what happened. I think I was having such a great time with you on our outings that I freaked myself out. I did not mean to shut you out, but I had to think about what I felt, what I wanted."

"Listen, Ma-Ti," Laura turns to me, her braid falling over her chest in one swift motion. "I understand that what I said could upset someone. I get it. That's why I wanted to be honest from the get-go. I feel like I've grown considerably this past year. I'm starting to figure out who I am as a person, and I trust you enough to talk to you about that. I'm not the naïve, simple countryside girl you met years ago. And I thought you should know that before we got to a more serious place."

"I appreciate that," I nod, and I take her hand in mine as I say this. She relaxes her hold in mine, and for a moment we are silent.

"I was surprised, because maybe as you say, I thought I had you figured out. But I want to get to know you better, Laura. I may not be too comfortable with your past because my own is so… well, _uneventful_. We come from different places, but I believe there is always a meeting point. I have missed you this past week."

"I've missed you, too, Ma-Ti," Laura smiles widely, giving my hand a squeeze. "The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable. I've been thinking about what could bother you about what I told you. Maybe you think I'd be easily distracted and more likely to cheat?"

"No, nothing like that," I shake my head firmly, and she moves to break contact between us.

"If it makes you feel like we're on the same playing field more, I've never been in love before, either. I've never had a serious relationship."

A pause, and then a sigh from her before she continues. "Maybe it's because I'm a girl, and girls are supposed to be less 'aggressive' when it comes to sexuality?"

I shrug my shoulders before folding my arms over my chest. "I was raised in a culture that has very different values than the ones found in America today. But then my adolescence has been influenced mainly by Western values, and that is why I think sometimes I am confused as to what I want."

Laura nods along like she understands, then lets her eyes meet mine. "That's quite alright, you have time to figure it all out. Find out the perfect blend for _you_. I was raised with very strict values. My mom was a practicing Mormon, and I had that exposure to women's role in life. I saw women as mainly submissive, passive. But then, last summer, I had a chance to be _in control_. It was the first time that thought had ever occurred to me! That a woman could be that _free_. Sex offered me a type of freedom I had never experienced before. It was an equal give and take; it did not mean I could participate any less just because I was a woman. I found that very empowering. And that was why I told you I did not regret any of it. Nor do I think there's anything wrong with stating that I like sex. I guess I don't want you to feel threatened by that."

Laura's eyes are intense as she looks at me, truthful, and the color in the dim light is simply bewitching. Her lips capture my attention, soft and inviting, and I find myself leaning in, my thoughts no longer coherent. I am kissing her, and she does not take long to place her arms around my neck, leaning into me more. A soft sigh escapes her lips as our kiss deepens, my arms tight around her slim waist. Suddenly, this is all that matters, all I wanted her to know, really. She has this effect on me, of leaving reasoning behind, and just diving into _her_.

"I don't want to miss out on any of this," I breathe, slowly pulling away, and I watch Laura smile a little before she opens her eyes.

"Me neither, Ma-Ti. We'll figure out our own timing, what we're both comfortable with, what's right for _us_. It's the start of our special journey together."

I smile and hug her to me, before we decide to join the others. Outside, the sun is shining bright and lovely.

THE END


End file.
